


Hopes and Dreams

by Writing_squiggle



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Main character is meant to be an ambigious you, Occasional swearing, best explanation i can come to is reader, deals with suicide, non romantic story
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-24
Updated: 2016-02-09
Packaged: 2018-05-03 04:38:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5276966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Writing_squiggle/pseuds/Writing_squiggle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Baised on a comic from Nyublackneko (link in story). After all of the other suitable candidates had mysteriously “disappeared” King Papyrus takes the throne. But after another human falls into the Underground the demands of the monsters overwhelm the new king and Sans takes it upon himself to collect the seven souls needed to break the barrier. Six souls later and you fall into Mt. Ebott.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. LONELINESS

**Author's Note:**

> Comic http://nyublackneko.tumblr.com/post/133260330582/a-comic-expanding-from-my-all-hail-king-papyrus  
> All the ratings/tags will probably change as I write more of the story down.

Your eyes opened slightly at the light trickling on your face, a sweet fragrance rising to your nose. With a slight grimace you painfully slid your eyes open and you were immediately greeted by yellow. You were surrounded by a bed of golden flowers, their petals moving slightly with a breeze blowing throughout the dark cavern. With your body protesting with sharp pains as you pushed yourself up on your hands. You slowly looked around the dark room and noted that you had fallen down into a cave, a shaft of light shining down from where you had fell.  
  
You slowly got up, stretching out your aching muscles as you grew more and more upright. By the time you were up your eyes adjusted to the darkness enough to notice a door set in the wall. You walked through the door and a golden flower lay in your path. It’s over exaggerated smiley face immediately brought your suspicions to rise up through your chest. It seemed it could see the doubt on your face as it immediately dropped the overly happy façade and a sadistic grin spread across its face.  
  
_“This’ll be fun,”_ the flower sneered, _“let’s see how far you get.”_  
  
It popped into the ground and disappeared. You kept moving forward into a room full of levers, with some of the levers having arrows pointing to them on the walls. Your hand hovered over the lever, debating whether it was a trap or not. Eventually you just pulled the lever and the other one labeled and the door opened. You made your way through the hallway that followed, occasionally coming across a frog like monster in the ruins. The first time you came across one a pixelated heart popped out of your chest. The heart had scared you and you nervously blubbered out how the green of its skin brought out its eyes. While confusion, and a blush, colored its face you could tell it was flattered and it let you pass after shoving a few coins in your hands.  
  
The heart sunk back into your chest and you sunk on your knees, clasping your chest. Before you could get words out, pixelated flies had flown towards your heart. When one of them had struck the red edge, pain had spread through your body and white had spread across the corners of your sight. You could still feel the twinges of pains at the edges of your body. When the pain at had settled down enough that you felt like walking again you continued through the ruin.  
  
As you wandered through the puzzle filled ruins you came across a room with a bowl shattered against the floor, candy covered with dust sprayed across the ground. Noticing the ruined candy reminded you of the last time you ate, long before you started the hike up the Mountain, and how little of a meal it was. You were tempted to pick up the old candy of the ground but quickly mentally slapped your wrist.  
  
No.  
  
Have standards.  
  
You made your way into a room with webs decorating the walls, you leaned down to take a glance at a piece of paper stuck to one of the webs.  
  
Spider Bake Sale. All proceeds go to real spiders.  
  
You raised an eyebrow and thought to yourself, at least it’s not for fake spiders.  
  
Those Halloween decorative bastards could take care of themselves.  
  
You pulled the gold coins you had aggregated from the various monsters you had bluffed your way by, considering you were too much of a coward to kill flies much less talking monsters. You pulled out seven coins and left it on one of the spider webs and a spider crawled out and swapped the coins for a donut. You picked it up and returned to scouring the ruins for a way out while munching on the food.  
  
After an hour, according to your phone's clock, you came across a house. The domestic setting seemed juxtaposed to the ruins and puzzles that you had been in for the last few hours. The lawn was scattered with unkempt leaves and weeds were beginning to pop up throughout the yard, it appeared to be deserted but you decided to knock in case there was someone living there. After a few knocks you creaked the door open. The heavy door was difficult to open due to the layer of rust that had accumulated on the hinges. With a heave the door creaked open and you were greeted by the musty smell of a house unlived in for some time.  
  
“Hello?” you called out, not expecting a response.  
  
The responding silence and the dusty house was uncomforting as you stood there for a second.  
  
You were filled with LONELINESS.


	2. VALOR

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for taking so long to post the next chapter in this. Work has been crazy lately, I work in a movie theater and with the new releases that just came out I have had a lot of shifts lately. I do have the entire story planned, including the ending, so I won't be slowed by a lack of ideas.

You closed the door behind you and flicked the torch on your phone. With a sweeping movement, you quickly surveyed the room you were in, your body began to shake from a combination of fatigue and stress. I’ll take a nap after I look around, you rationalized and kept walking through the disheveled house.  
  
Ahead of you were a bookshelf on the right and a flower pot was on the far left, the plant was brown and shriveled. In between both of those was a staircase. You walked through the doorway next to the dead plant and came into a living room, you noticed that the fireplace was still full of cold ashes almost like the owner didn’t come back to clean it out. Passing the bookshelf and armchair you went into the door on the right side of the room and walked into the kitchen. On the counter was a pie with a slice cut out of it. One of your eyebrows raised at that, the rest of the house was in a state of disrepair but this pie was still as fresh as the day it was made. You cautiously dipped a finger into the filling and brought it up to your mouth to taste.  
  
Cinnamon and butterscotch? You thought to yourself. Odd combination.  
  
You made your way back to the stairwell and went through the other door and saw a hallway with three doors on your left.  
  
You decided that you would start at the most outermost room and work your way back to where you were standing at the moment. Which immediately fucked you up because the last door was locked and a note was taped to it stating that it was closed for renovations.  
  
The next room was a bed room, a bed was nestled in the left corner with a desk at the footboard. A dresser and bookshelf lined the far wall. You glanced at the dusty open book resting on the desk.  
  
Why did the skeleton want a friend? He was feeling rather BONELY.  
  
A chortle escaped you as you read the words gracefully written across the page. That’s so bad, you thought to yourself.  
  
You looked over to the bed and was completely tempted to let your body sink into the fluffy mattress. After a few moment of debate you slid the chair underneath the doorknob to stop anyone from just barging in while you slept. You pulled the musty covers over you and quickly feel asleep.  
  
You….  
  
…… at my most vulnerable moment…..  
  
………. To think I was worried you wouldn’t fit in out there…….  
  
He….. he….he……..  
  
You really are no different than them………  
  
With gasping laughter resonating in your dream you bolted upright. The amount of hurt in the woman’s voice made tears prick up at the corners of your eyes. You spent a few minutes just gasping in air and waiting for your heartbeat to slow down. With a tear slipping out you settled back into the mattress and fell back asleep.  
  
You woke up and indiscriminate amount of time later with your stomach rumbling with hunger. You simply lay there wondering what to do next. The chair had not been disturbed while you had slept and you really didn’t think that it would do much against anyone who wanted in. It was clear whoever had lived here was not coming back. If you were to find a way out you would need as many supplies as you could carry.  
  
Sighing, you lifted yourself from the bed and began to rummage through the dresser in the room looking for a bag to stuff everything you could carry into. Only finding socks and ornately embroidered robes. Fear prickled at your heart before you remembered that there was another room you hadn’t searched. With a desperate zeal you wrenched the chair away from the door and quickly bolted into the other room.  
  
You barely took in the room before you noticed the wardrobe in the middle of the far wall. Yanking the heavy wood doors of the wardrobe you quickly began to shuffle through the contents, simply throwing them behind you as you became more and more frenzied. It wasn’t until you noticed a shoulder bag stuffed in the corner that you calmed down, holding the bag close, nervous titters came out of your mouth. When you had relaxed enough to look around for supplies did you notice that the layout of the room was more childlike then the last room, with a smaller bed nestled in the corner with a line stuffed animals lying next to it.  
  
You picked out shirts in the pile that you had thrown behind you that looks like that would fit you. Looking over you noticed a pile of clean shoes and you pulled out an extra pair that was in your size and shoved that into the bag as well. Heading back into the other bedroom you grabbed a few pairs of socks and stuffed those in. After being satisfied you have enough changes of clothes that you could be able to change but making sure not to have it too full.  
  
Picking through the house and grabbing anything of use, such as a phone charger. Though you were going to plug your phone in for the moment, it having died while you were sleeping. You walked back into the kitchen and began opening the cupboards, pulling out any canned food to stuff into the pile of clothing. Glancing at the pie sitting there one more time before you pulled out a plate to cut out a slice to eat before you left.  
  
With food in your stomach and the fatigue that had plagued you before the house gone it was easier to think that maybe you were going to find a way out. A hopeful feeling spread from the center of your soul and quickly overwhelmed you.  
  
You were filled with VALOR.


	3. DREAD

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for how short this chapter is but it doesn't work with another chapter and I wanted to publish something.

You fiddled with the strap of the bag for a second before heading down the stairs in the doorway. While your phone was recharging you took a quick peek downstairs and noticed a hallway that led away, you took a quick walk down it but quickly decided to head back and round up your stuff. Then if it led to a way out you would have your supplies, if not there wasn’t anyone around to see your embarrassment at forgetting to check downstairs before you had even packed.  
  
With your newly charged phone in hand you started walking down the stairs, a light shining from it. Uncertainty prickled throughout your body as you walked through the long dark hallway, turning occasionally with the path. You are beginning to contemplate turning around when you saw a large ornate double door at the end. You began a slight jog, your spirits lifted by the sight of a possible exit. When you had reached the door, you slowed to a walk. Your lungs burned at the exercise and you began choking in air.  
  
Your breath stopped as you noticed a pile of dust sitting in the middle of crumpled robes, almost like it was being worn before something happened to the wearer. Disgust welled up inside of you as the woman’s voice from your dream reappeared. The air around grew hot and began to suffocate you as you quickly shuffled around the sides of the room, careful not to disturb the pile.  
  
Spontaneous combustion? Don’t be silly, it was a dream. The hurt and betrayal still rang through your head hours after waking up. It really did sound like she was being murdered.  
With these thoughts whirling through your head you gently pushed the door open leaving the house behind. Pushing down your nerves you made your way through the cavern that was laid out in front of you and in an area reminiscent of where you had fallen the talking flower was waiting.  
  
“So you made it through the ruins.” A childish voice was paradoxed by the malice in the flowers voice, “without killing any of the inhabitants. But how far can you get by being a coward? What happens if an enemy doesn’t stand down from your feeble attempts at peace? What if they hunt you to the corners of the Underground?”  
  
Confusion spread across your face, Underground?  
  
“You don’t need to understand,” the flower seethed, his face turning cruel and dragon like “if you die my plan will work, if you make your way to the barrier my plan will still work. Your death is as irrelevant as your life.”  
  
You flinched at his words and your hands tightened, feeling the phone pressed into your palm.  
  
“It wouldn’t be fun if you impaled as soon as you left the ruins however,” his face returning to the cartoon smile.  
  
“You are one of many to fall into the Underground, all of them have died before reaching the barrier that holds us here. Though only the six before you matter, they were all killed by the same monster. Brother to the King and Head of Royal Guard, if he catches you he will kill you. Keep heading forward and if you survive that long I’ll be around.”  
  
“If not…..”  
  
“Well it’s not like you ever mattered.”  
  
The flower gave an over exaggerated smile before popping back into the ground. You pushed past him and left the claustrophobic room. Snow crunched beneath your feet and trees surrounded you in a beauty. However troubled feelings swirled through you.  
  
You were filled with DREAD.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To explain things is that I work in a theater, its an enjoyable job that lets me pay rent and have money for interests. HOWEVER, as some of you probably know, Star Wars is premiering this Thursday. I will go on a limb and say that I will not be able to write as much as I want to after.  
> My current plan is to just continuously type out this story until the day of reckoning and then have that to post every few days after Thursday. I will try to type out at least three chapters but there is no guarantee of that. If I do not post anything for a while after Thursday I have not given up on this story I am just so overwhelmed. I will also apologize if this leads to a decrease in quality but I can profread later.  
> I have also been vague in the tags because A) I do not want to give out spoilers and B) I was not a hundred percent sure what I wanted to do. I have this plot cemented now and I kinda want to say a few things.   
> This is not a romantic story.   
> It simply does not work with the plot. I may (probably) write a romantic story later.   
> It will probably even be Sans/Reader to make up for how horrible the plot is to him (spoilers).  
> Thank you for your support, it honestly means a lot to me that this story had been so well received.


	4. RELIEF

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the wait, the medication I'm on is making me super sick at the moment so I haven't had much motivation for anything.

Small bursts of fog billowed in front of you with every breath, the crisp cold air biting at your nose. Shivers began spreading through your body as you began digging through your saddle bag for a sweater that you had found in the house. You quickly pulled the oversized sweater over your head, adjusting it so it fit properly. You positioned the strap of the bag across the “I’m escargone” knitted into the chest.  
  
The hair on the back of your head began to prickle with the feeling that you were being watch. You whipped your head around trying to see if anyone was nearby. However not seeing anyone did little to assuage your fears but rather intensifies them. What the flower had said just kept ringing in your head, and fear just welled within you.  
  
Whatever you may feel, you couldn’t stand here. Despite the sweater you were still underdressed for the snow, and you could feel the cold nipping at your legs. Wind began picking up as you made your way forward through the snow, blowing the snow in your face.  
  
You let out a small scream as a crack rang through the air. You instinctively kicked up the snow to reveal a branch.  
  
“i at least try to finish my vegetables before i scream,” a lazy drawl came from behind you and you jumped in the air, twisting yourself into the location of the voice.  
  
A squat skeleton stood in front of the giant doors that you had just exited, his boney hands stuffed into his blue parka. His face was set into a lazy grin, his eyes half closed.  
  
_If he catches you…_  
  
You began to slowly back up, unease tensing up your body.  
  
“W…who are you?” you stuttered.  
  
“names sans,” his eyes slowly closed, the grin still spread across his face.  
  
The two of you just stared at each other as the wind picked up around you and snow was beginning to heavily fall from the sky.  
  
He lifted a skeletal hand up slowly blue shining through one of his eyes, his pointer finger spread upwards with the rest of the fingers closed together.  
  
“sorry about this kiddo,” as his eyes began to flash between blue and yellow.  
  
_He will kill you._  
  
“it’s nothing personal, but i need your soul.” Your knees were shaking in fear and you shakily placed a knee down.  
  
Your hands were shaking as he used his finger to pull a bone from nowhere. Your teeth started chattering from both the cold and the realization that you were going to die. As he began to wind up his hand to launch the projectile bone at you something snapped within you. You grabbed an armful of snow and threw it at him, hitting him smack in the face. You saw vaguely that he collapsed with the force, the bone falling with him, before you just turned around and ran away.  
  
With the snow whipping across your face you desperately pushed forward, barely seeing a few feet in front of you as a snowstorm roared around you.  
  
An eternity passed until you walked smack dab into a door, your body was beginning to feel hot and shivers were making your body vibrate violently. Vaguely you remembered the symptoms of hypothermia through fatigue settling through your body. You just wanted to lie down and sleep. Shaking your head you begin feeling your way around the wall until you’re faced with a door. With a final prayer you try the door handle, hoping for it to be unlocked.  
  
The door slid open and you crept in, taking a look around the house. It was surprisingly empty except for a table in the right corner next to the door. You spotted a note on the table before your vision became blurry. Tears began pouring down your frozen cheeks as you closed the door by sliding down it. Your arms wrapped around your stomach as you sobbed.  
  
This feeling that you had survived.  
  
You were filled with RELIEF


End file.
